Olympus University
by El Jackson
Summary: Ever wonder if there is a school where they teach and train demigods to be heroes other than CHB? Well, your wondering days are over for that. Gods as teachers, satyrs as your protector, centaurs as your guardian, and enemies as your school bullies and practice dummies, what things could possibly go wrong? Pairings: Percabeth, Nico/OC, Tratie, Claris, Jasper, Leyna, and Frazel.


**Summary: Ever wonder if there is a school where they teach and train demigods to be heroes other than CHB? Well, your wondering days are over for that. Gods as teachers, satyrs as your protector, centaurs as your guardian, and enemies as your school bullies and practice dummies, what things could possibly go wrong?**

**Pairings: Percabeth, Eliza x Nico, Tratie, Claris, Jasper, Leyna, Frazel**

**Disclaimer: If I was related to Uncle Rick, then I wouldn't do this and I only own the plot and my OC.**

**First chapter is in Percy's POV**

* * *

~Chapter one~

It was 7:00 in the morning and I was ready when I woke up. The reason I woke up earlier because my mom and step-dad enrolled me to a new high school to college school called Olympus University or OU for short. I know that school was familiar, I mean, come on! Olympus University? It is so obvious that the camp built a school for demigods only, no mortals without a clear sight.

I went to my sister's room just to wake her up. Usually, I was the one that needs to be waking up. My sister, Eliza, she was my alarm clock when she was four. She would attack me and wrestle me as if I was a practice dummy and she was an Ares kid.

Now, thinks were a little different.

"Now, I'm the alpha male!" I shouted as I entered my sister's room and tackled her.

She let out a small squeak and it wasn't the same squeak Eliza would let out. "Perseus Jackson! Get off me this instant!"

I was sure my face was like a tomato and immediately knew who's voice is that. "Annabeth! What are you doing here!"

"Your sister was kind enough to let me and Thalia have a sleep over at your place. I was sure you knew that because you kept interrupting us every minute. Then, you got tired and went to sleep, not even noticing our pranks." She explained. "Your mom called my dad and Artemis, I don't know how she got her number, just to inform them where we are."

"Oh yeah… I think I was drunk when you offered me vodka as a dare. But where's my sister?" I demanded.

She pointed to the lumpy figure behind the covers. "Eliza! You better get your sorry butt out of there and the three of yo- Where's Thalia?"

"Here." She raised her hand then her head. Her hair was a mess as if someone made Cerberus and Ms. O' Leary style her hair.

"You three better get in the showers before school starts." I ordered. A few seconds later, I realized I sounded like a mother, scolding/ordering her daughter and her friends. "Just get in the showers."

The three of them scurried off. All three of them were carrying towels, clothes, and toothbrushes. I smiled at myself for being the alpha male between those three.

"Percy!" My mom called. I went downstairs and her finger had a pink underwear. "What is the meaning of this?"

She sounded angry but calm. I don't know where that came from, but I guess Annabeth and my sister is involved. "Technically, I know El would wear any bright or dark colors except light pink."

"Then who owns this?" Mom asked. "It couldn't possibly Thalia."

I thought about it. One time, I saw Thalia wore a pink underwear once because of a dare back at camp. Don't blame me, Connor dared that, not me. He made Thalia show it to every boy, except me, Travis, Chris and Nico. Our eyes were covered by the following girls: Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse (Yes, she was part of it because Chris was there) and my sister, Eliza.

"Well, Percy?" My mom was getting impatient.

"Mrs. Blofis? Have you seen my un-" Annabeth was wrapped in her towel and she was blushing like crazy.

My mom looked at me and gave me the stare it-is-the-first-time-you-saw-your-girlfriend's-und erwear-isn't-it? And I nodded.

"Thanks, Mrs. Blofis. I've been looking for that all morning." Annabeth lied as she ran to take the underwear and gave me a quick slap on the cheek.

I stared at her then to my mom, who just shrugged. "I've got nothing to do with this."

"I'm just… going to watch some movies…" I said awkwardly and sat on the couch.

"Sure… I'm going to the kitchen and… Make you guys some breakfast and food for your school."

Mom left and walked to the kitchen. I opened the T.V and watched my sister's second favorite movie, The little mermaid. I don't get it why she like's it. Dad stated that Triton couldn't even run a kingdom all by himself. Triton has even seven daughters and a deceased wife named after the goddess of wisdom.

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell rang and I heard Grover's voice. "Percy!"

"Come in, G-man!" I shouted.

He opened the door and came in with Nico, who was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt for once. No Goth clothes.

"Hey, Perce." They greeted as they plopped down to the couch.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Chiron said to meet us in my sister's café." Grover said as he showed the text message.

I never knew had a phone. Chiron said phones attract monsters quickly. "My sister has a café?"

"Yeah, it's called Olympus delights. The designs were so close to nature and the food tastes great." Nico said as he went on daydreaming.

"Even mortals were eating there?" I asked.

"Yeah, some of her foods and drinks doesn't have any ambrosia or nectar mixed in but it still tastes good." Grover smiled as he began drooling.

I was about to say something when the three came running down and push us off the couch.

"Nico!" Eliza screeched as she tackled him to a kiss.

She was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt, maybe medium, jean shorts and teenage designed vans. Annabeth and Thalia were wearing the same, only Thalia wore her same black pants and accessories.

"So… Where are we going?" Thalia asked Grover.

"To Olympus delights." Nico announced. His pale face was smudge with light pink kisses from El.

Eliza's eyes widened. "Oh my gods… My café! I totally forgot about my café! Mom! We'll be going now!"

Mom ran out of the kitchen, carrying six packs of food and tossed it to our hands. "Be safe, dears."

We ran out of the house and began running around town just to get to Olympus Delights, which is seven blocks from here. We ran to every corner of downtown and we made some stops because of Grover. Then we finally reached the café. Chiron was sipping some coffee and reading the same book, he read when he was still a teacher in Yancy Academy.

"We're… Here…" I panted as we took a seat down and Eliza ran to the counters and got six slices of strawberry shortcake.

"Here," she said. "It's on the house."

We took each slice as she mixed up a mocha berry, her favorite recipe for a drink. Ever since she reached her goal, she had money to buy this building and enough money to buy ingredients.

"Elizabeth, my dear, I say, this is delicious. What's the secret?" Chiron smiled at my sister as she giggled.

"The strawberry syrup and the toppings." She said as she drank her mocha berry.

Annabeth leaned on my shoulder and I placed my head on top of hers. Thalia stared at the café window as she took a bite on her slice. Grover ate every last bite on his, Nico was busy feeding him and Eliza, and me and Annabeth were deep in thought.

"Chiron, what time does school starts?" I asked to break the peaceful silence.

He looked at his watch and let out a sigh. "In five minutes. Argus will pick us up."

Again, I was about to say something when Clarisse, Travis, Katie, Piper and Jason came in the café, looking the same way we saw them before.

"Hey, Pipes." I greeted.

She waved and the four of them took a seat. Clarisse just leaned against the window.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Our godly parents said to meet you guys here and Argus said he'll pick us up in a few- Here he is." Clarisse walked outside and we simply followed her.

Argus was driving a limousine. _Classy. _I thought. When we got on board, inside was so amazing! It has a mini fountain and more! Everything looks so… Heavenly.

"Ah, Argus. I see you brought out the big three's gift for their kids." Chiron said as he wheeled next to Clarisse.

"Gift?" We all said simultaneously.

"Olympus U is a special school and each half-blood receives a gift from their Godly parent. That's why you three got your first gift." Chiron explained as he finished his book and put it away.

Eliza rolled her eyes as she stayed out of the limo. "There is no way I am getting on that limo. I would rather skateboard my way to Olympus than getting in that popularity raiser."

"But, Elizabeth. Everyone knows Olympus U is in Los Angeles." Chiron insisted.

"Fine… But leave me alone once I read my book." Elizabeth said as she hopped in the limo.

* * *

**Sorry if the first chapter is lame and kinda has no sense. But I promise everyone who will read, I will make this better and insert everything in a high school-college life.**

**This story is related to my story, Big Brother Percy. Oh yeah, here is the list of (major) Gods as staff:**

**Zeus: Principle  
Hera: Vice Principle  
Poseidon: Science and Geography  
Demeter: Home economics (Along with Hestia and Dionysus)  
Hades: History and Math  
Hestia: Home economics (Along with Demeter and Dionysus)  
Apollo: Music, English and Poetry  
Artemis: Physical Ed. (Along with Ares)  
Ares: Physical Ed. (Along Artemis)  
Athena: Spiritual and Guidance counsellor  
Hermes: Nurse and Computer studies teacher  
Aphrodite: Matchmaking (She made it like a club for her kids) and Foreign languages  
Hephaestus: Arts and crafts, Design and Technology  
Dionysus: Home economics (Along with Hestia and Demeter)**


End file.
